No Longer a Demon's Mate
by The One With Doll Eyes
Summary: Sebastain must find a safe place for his mate to live...with out him. One-shot. Implied yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

People say eyes are the window to the soul. If that was true, Ciel was an open book. The young babe looked up at him, innocently...as if he, dare he say it, loved and trusted him. Then again the babe was young, hardly knowing anything. Sebastian pulled Ciel closer to his chest, just below his chin. Ciel tried to grip Sebastian, but failed since he was weak...weaker then normal. Buried his nose in the sweet-smelling locks. "Hush, little one. It'll be alright."

Ciel give a loopy smile and cooed at Sebastian. He swallowed. This babe was too...sweet to be a demon's mate. Ciel's eyes glittered in the moonlight. Sebastian tore his gaze away from the beautiful child and walked on, bouncing the boy in his arms. Maybe if he placed the child in a human home, then he would be safe. He came upon a mansion. Sebastian sighed. He didn't want to leave the poor baby but he had no choice. He needed to keep his young mate safe. This was the only way. "I love you." whispered Sebastian as he laid the child down in the crib, in the Phantomhive manner, softly. "Don't worry. I'll watch over you, my little Ciel. I won't let you become like me. You will grow up with friends and a family, people who care about you. I won't let your heart become stone, even if it means we will never again meet in this life, your human life, my darling."

As the demon kissed Ciel one last time, something like a tear fell from Sebastian's eye, he brushed it away as he vanished into the darkness of the night. As he disappeared, he did not see the tear like drop land on the baby's cheek, waking him from his dreamless sleep. The boy was starled by the coldness. His eyes widened. He was no longer Ciel, the demon's mate; he was Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian grinned as he felt the pull of being summoned. He would do anything to keep his mind off Ciel, his little mate. It had been years since the demon had, as some would say, abandoned the boy. He could not stop thinking of the way the child's eyes shone like stars hidden by the clouds. The way his blue, velvety hair felt against the demon's own cheek. He remembered the way the lithe body fit perfectly in his arms or how the child stubbornly refuse the affectionate words and kisses Sebastian had lavished him with. None of that mattered now, the boy was lost in time of humans. Ah yes, the task at hand.

Sebastian appeared in a large, marble room with chandeliers dangling from the ceiling and a stone slab in the middle of the room. Cages, meant for animals, with human children behind the cold, metal bars littered the room. The child, who the demon supposed summoned him, was turned away from him. Mmm, a tortured soul. How delightful and so young, too. Suddenly he had the urge to cry. It was his Ciel! His mate, his baby, was tortured. He could've passed from this life to the next without the dark-haired being knowing. How many things did he not know about the child's life? How did he get here? How did he learn to summon him?

"Such a tiny master." Sebastian walked toward the child putting on a show of intimation, clouding his true appearance with darkness. The child spun on his knees, opening old scabs. The Hell's Angel felt himself almost wince at the smell of the fresh blood coating the floor with its red hue. He shook with anger at disgusting aroma of body odor and wastes. The child's eyes glowed as they did long ago, quietly with a hint of frost in them. The child stretched out his hand toward the being that was Sebastian. He slowly took the boy's hand, and, smiling, he said, "What is your choice, child?"

"...I..."

The child shook with terror as the demon walked toward him. The blood of his captors' was everywhere, and the other children's blood also mixed with it. The dark being gently opened the cage. "My..." The being paused as if remembering an old memory from the past. "Master, you may come out now. You are safe."

The being soon became a man with dark hair and eyes, which shimmered in the light. He was dressed in an elegant tail-coat. The man sighed and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him out of the cage as if he were a porcelain doll that might shatter. He placed Ciel in front of himself. Dusting off Ciel's clothes, he asked, "What is my name?" Ceil looked up through his dark lashes. "Don't you know it?"

The demon chuckled in a light-hearted manor. "Give me a name, and I will answer to it."

Ciel's looked around him. He was standing in blood. The man knelt down to his level and turned his face back to face forward. "Do not look at them. Focus on me."

"...Sebastian Michaelis is your name." The demon looked taken aback, but settled for the name. He scoped the boy up, holding him against his chest. "There is no need to carry on shaking like this," he soothed. Sebastian placed his left hand on Ceil's bottom, holding him up, while he put his right hand on his back so the boy wouldn't fall over. "Rest, Young Master, I will be your sword, your pawn, from now on. There is no need to worry now." The man walked out of the chamber with the boy fast asleep in his arms. _I have you now, my little mate. I will never leave your side. I will protect you, forever and always._

Sebastian waited patiently, as one hell of a butler should, for Lady Elizabeth to stop fussing over his mate, but he didn't want to wait. He wanted to grab her and throw her down, snapping her neck into a million pieces. Ciel gave a small smile to her, making the demon feel a jealous monster rage in the pit of his stomach. "Master, I hate to interrupt, but it is getting quite late. Lady Elizabeth must be off early tomorrow morning." The boy glanced at the older man and sighed, "Yes, I think you're right, Sebastian. Tanka will see you to your room, Elizabeth. Goodnight."

The lady stood, giggling a goodnight, and left for her room with Tanka leading the way. When butler and master got into the younger's room, Sebastian stated, without any room for argument, "I will run a bath for you, Master." Ciel nodded and attempted to take off his shoes but couldn't get the ribbon to untie, while the older man turned on the tap. He turned to the earl, sighing to himself happily, as he kneeled down to undress his master. "You seem to be in high spirits." The demon looked up through his inky hair. "Mmmm, I suppose so." _It's because we are alone, little one...I will make you remember, dearest. I promise. _

Minutes later Ciel was in the large, white bathtub. Sebastian, bare handed, carefully washed Ciel's shoulders, back, and hair. The demon carded his fingers through his master's wet, silky hair relishing in the feeling of the earl being so close. His mark glowed powerfully on his right hand. "Sebastian."

"Yes, master?"

"Move quicker. I am ready for bed."

Sebastian sighed, "Yes, master, as you wish."

The demon sat on his master's bed, watching as the boy slept peacefully. He breathed in the aroma of his young mate, barely there but there nonetheless. So many life times had passed. With each one that passed, he cast an enchantment on his mate for him to be reincarnated. The boy was human, mortal. The earl would grow old each time and each time the demon would cast the enchantment for Ciel to be made young again. Sebastian would often see glimpses of the Ciel who knew him as a protector, friend, and ally. He had to make the younger remember, but for now he was alright with just remembering.

_Ciel, who looked to be in his mid-twenties, was laying on a large black and red bed, reading a book. Sebastian, who was wearing an elegant shirt of black with night blue pants and a gold band upon his head which was a symbol of his status, walked into the room, which was decorated to look intimidating with its many mirrors, books, and trinkets laced into various places in the room, and closed the door. "Sebastian, I thought you weren't going to be back until nightfall." The demon gave a smirk, showing his teeth to the other in delight. "Couldn't wait to see you, dearest. Besides, I've brought you a gift." Ciel set his book onto the small table next to the bed. "You did not need to bring me anything." Sebastian brushed the other's hair out of his eyes. As he placed a kiss on his forehead, Sebastian pulled out a small black box and opened it. Inside was a blue ring. "Isn't it beautiful? It will look stunning on you." The demon kissed the human's hand as he slid the ring onto his finger. He continued kissing up the arm as he spoke. "I saw it in a case in the human world. I thought it would be a perfect gift. The humans call it the Hope Diamond."_

_"Did you buy it off of someone?" The human tilted his head as he asked the question._

_Sebastian kissed his shoulder and stopped. "No, dearest," he said warmly, "I stole it. It was painfully easy. What else would you like? A bracelet made of the same jewels? Or, perhaps, a necklace? I have the rest of the diamond." Ciel toyed with the ring. "You said it was the Hope Diamond. You don't know the story, do you?"_

_"I do not trouble myself with stories of humans, Ciel, but you seem worried, so I will listen."_

_"Sebastian, many of my kind say that this ring is cursed. In the books I've read...I just don't want that curse to fall on your head." The demon scowled as he spoke his next words, "Dearest, first of all, the humans are not your kind. Even if your body says that they are in likeness to you, your mind is not. Second, if this diamond was cursed do you think that I would let you close to it? I would never put you in harm's way. I have you, dearest. I will protect you, forever and always." The demon leaned his forehead on the other's, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Now, let's lie down and enjoy each other's company since I will cast the enchantment tomorrow."_

_Ciel gave a small, unsure smile. "Yes, Sebastian, if that is what you wish." Sebastian moved Ciel so that they fit together like puzzle pieces, while they were laying down. "Having you by my side is what I will always want, and I shall never cease in that lusting."_

Sebastian smiled at the memory. "You knew so much, my little mate. I just did not want to believe that you could be taken from me, by a useless rock no less."


End file.
